Starship classification
Starship classification was used to group and categorize types of vessels. Auxiliary craft Auxiliary craft were vehicles attached to larger vessels and which assisted in missions and environments unsuitable for those vessels. The term also applied to any small craft that worked independently or was incapable of space travel. Attack fighter Attack fighters were small, maneuverable, and heavily armed starships, usually manned by a single pilot or small crew. The type was designed to serve as combat support craft and to perform assault missions of which larger starships were incapable. Runabout Runabouts were small, warp-capable vessels that were designed for more independence than standard shuttlecraft and shuttlepods. Shuttlecraft Shuttlecraft were small, auxiliary spacecraft attached to starships, space stations, and other facilities. The type served as short-range transports, possessing only impulse drive or a limited warp capability. The term was often expanded to include runabouts and shuttlepods. Shuttlepod Shuttlepods were a smaller type of shuttlecraft that were usually only capable of impulse propulsion or low-warp speed and had a small passenger capacity. Carriers Carriers were designed around the ability to carry large amounts of auxiliary and support craft. Due to their massive size carriers were among the slowest and least maneuverable of vessels. However, some carrier functions were adopted for other starship types in a minor capacity. Cruisers Assault cruiser Battlecruiser Exploration cruiser Flight-deck cruiser (FDC) Flight-deck cruisers were medium-size multipurpose starships that featured a hangar capacity smaller than full-size carriers. Heavy cruiser Light cruiser Long-range expeditionary cruiser (LREC) As Federation space continued to expand in the late 24th century, Starfleet saw the need for a vessel type that could be deployed for specific missions in deep space beyond the scientific tasks of the long range and deep space science vessels. Medium cruiser Star cruiser Support cruiser Dreadnoughts Dreadnoughts were large, powerful vessels built upon cruiser design, but with improved combat performance. Battlecruiser Carrier Cruiser Warbird Escort vessels Heavy escort Light escort Medium escort Multi-vector assault escort (MVAE) First implemented with Starfleet's , multi-vector assault mode (MVAM) allowed the multi-vector assault escort type to divide into three sections, or vectors, for enhanced combat capabilities. Raptor Raptors were designed for the Klingon Defense Force as powerful, medium-sized warships with heavy firepower. Although less powerful than battlecruisers, raptor types were able to hold their own in combat. Raiders With high maneuverability and speed, raiders served as scouts, patrol, and reconnaissance ships. Their design gave them excellent capabilities as hit-and-run vessels. Bird-of-Prey Originally a Klingon design, the Bird-of-prey was the designation for a number of different starship classes used by both the Klingon and Romulan fleets. Scout vessels Scout vessels were designed to support larger starships, facilities, and fleets. They were designed to have minimal offensive and defensive capabilities, but adopted some aspects of science vessels into the basic raider design philosophy. Science vessels Science vessels, sometimes referred to as research vessels, were a limited-role starship focusing on scientific research missions and experiments. Starships of this type carried several laboratories and advanced sensors. Most science vessels were not designed for long term missions, although Starfleet began developing specialized types for longer missions in the 24th century. Deep-space science vessel (DSSV) Developed by Starfleet engineers with a rekindled interest in exploration following the Dominion War, deep space science vessels were designed to be deployed to the far reaches of Federation space to undertake detailed exploratory endeavors. The DSSV type was designed to complement the long-range science vessel type, which was intended for less detailed scientific missions over greater distances. Long-range science vessel (LRSV) The long range science vessel type was developed by Starfleet in the mid-24th century to more easily perform the organization's goal of exploration. They were designed to perform a wide-variety of research functions over extended periods of time. Developments after the Dominion War led to the deep space science vessel classification, which differed from the LRSV in that it was designated for detailed scientific missions in small locations at great distances from Federation space. Multi-mission science vessel (MMSV) Housing many scientific and exploratory tools, the multi-mission science vessels (sometimes called multi-mission explorers) were also designed with incredible durability and firepower. The was the first of this type. It inspired numerous subclasses and led to the development of MMSV by the Gorn Hegemony and the Romulan Republic in concert with Starfleet engineers. Reconnaissance science vessel (RSV) Designed by Starfleet engineers alongside the DSSV type and to replace the short range science vessel type, reconnaissance science vessels were developed as the next step of science scout ships intended to perform cursory and initial exploratory efforts. The type was intended for short-term missions that were precursors to DSSV missions. Short-range science vessel (SRSV) In order to better facilitate Starfleet's task of scientific exploration, the short range science vessel type was outlined in the early 24th century. The type was intended for scout ships able to perform basic exploration missions within Federation space. Warbirds Warbirds were defined by their Romulan design and use of Singularity Warp Cores. In addition, starships of this type were equipped with advanced cloaking devices. Category:Starship classes